You'll Be In My Heart
by Brightfire15
Summary: After Dillon wakes up from his nightmare, he thinks of Summer and what she means to him. When he finds her trapped within her own nightmare, he gives her comfort and confessions are made. Slight spoliers for "Belly of the Beast."


You'll Be In My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own _Power Rangers_

It was late one night at the Garage. Summer Landsdown, the Series Yellow Ranger was walking down the hall as a powerful storm was pounding outside. The thunder and rain seemed to be relentless and it startled her a bit, but didn't let it show.

She had just passed by the other Rangers' rooms when she heard Dillon cry out.

Worried, she ran into the Black Ranger's room and found him thrashing about in his sleep, sweating pouring off of him, he was mumbling incoherent words as he breathed heavily.

Summer began shaking him. "Dillon, wake up! Wake up!"

After a few moments, he woke up breathing hard and looking scared as he staggered into the bathroom and splashed his face with water and Summer pressed a cold wet cloth to the back of his neck.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, not meeting her gaze. "It was just a nightmare."

"Was it about your sister?"

Summer knew Dillon blamed himself for not getting to the factory sooner and for the disappearance of his sister. There had been no traces of the blind girl at the factory—except for a watch key in her cell. Dillon still held a glimpse of hope that he would find his sister somewhere.

He sighed and shook his head. "It wasn't just about my sister. It-it was about you. I failed to keep you safe and you were gone."

Summer's heart went out to him. She slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers together and smiled when she felt him tightly grasping her hand.

"But you didn't fail to protect me, I'm still here," she said. "I always will be. I promise."

He finally looked at her and nodded before hugging her. "Thanks, Summer."

She smiled and after a few moments, said "Good-night" and left the room.

XXX

Dillon sighed after Summer left and went down for a soda.

Losing her was his biggest fear. Although she didn't know it, it was because of her that he joined the Rangers, it was because of her that he came back and fought, it was because of his feelings for her that he'd protested so much when her parents had tried to marry her off to some rich dork, it was because he loved her that he spent everyday of his life trying to keep her safe.

He sat down and put his head in his hands before running his fingers through his hair. He'd never even told her how he felt, but he'd come close when they'd been trapped in the factory.

FLASHBACK

_The two of them were in the burning remains of the factory when parts of the ceiling fell down. _

"_Dillon, no," said Summer. "If we don't get out of here—"_

"_You're right, you need to go, now," he interrupted._

"_I'm not leaving here without you!" she snapped._

_  
"Why are you always trying to save me?" he yelled._

"_Because you're worth saving!" she shouted._

_Just then, fires exploded around them and Summer let out a terrified cry before grabbing Dillon's arm and wrapping it protectively around her._

_Dillon, realizing how close they were, gazed at her as he quietly said, "Looks like neither of us is leaving."_

_Summer's head jerked and she looked into his eyes before several tons of cold water poured down on them, soaking them. But the two were smiling and even chuckling a little as they leaned closer to each other, about to kiss, but were interrupted by the Gold and Silver Rangers._

FLASHBACK ENDED

Dillon checked his watch. It was nearly midnight and he'd already been down there for over an hour. He sighed before turning to head back to his room. He froze when he heard Summer cry out. His heart pounding, he ran to her room and found her trapped in a nightmare. Tears were streaming down her face in her sleep and she kept thrashing around as she mumbled in her sleep.

He was at her side in an instant and shook her.

"Summer, wake up. Wake up!"

But she didn't seem to hear him as she said, "No, let Dillon, go! Take me!"

His heart broke as he tried to wake her again, this time she did.

Summer sat up straight in bed, breathing hard and gazing at Dillon.

"Dillon," she said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Come here," he said, holding out his arms, which she fell into as she cried.

"It felt so real. I thought I'd lost you," she whispered. "You were gone and I-I—"

_**Come stop your crying**_

_**It will be all right**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you**_

_**From all around you**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm right here," he whispered, soothingly. "Shh, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Summer's tears subsided as Dillon rocked her in his arms.

_**For one so small,**_

_**You seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you,**_

_**Keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us**_

_**Can't be broken**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

'_**Cause you'll be in my hear**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

_**Why can't they understand**_

_**The way we feel**_

_**They just don't trust**_

_**What they can't explain**_

_**I know we're different but,**_

_**Deep in side us**_

_**We're not that different at all**_

Summer couldn't have cared less what kind of hardware was inside Dillon, it didn't make him a robot or evil to her, it was just part of the man she cared for. It was in _his _arms that she felt the safest, it was _his _hand that hers fit perfectly in and it was him who'd saved her when they'd first met.

She was the one who reached out for him, she was the one who thought he'd be a good Ranger despite the Venjix internal hardware inside of him and the fact that neither Scott nor Flynn had trusted him, she was the one who always tried to protect and save him and she was the one who'd gone after him in the factory.

She and Dillon weren't that different, no matter what others thought.

_**And you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**Don't listen to them**_

'_**Cause what do they know**_

_**We need each other,**_

_**To have, to hold**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

_**When destiny calls you**_

_**You must be strong**_

_**I may not be with you**_

_**But you've got to hold on**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

_**We'll show them together**_

Dillon and Summer needed each other, even if no one else realized it.

When Summer began to calm down and her tears had stopped, she got out of Dillon's arms.

"Sorry if I woke you," she said.

"You didn't. I was already up," he said. "Are you going to be okay now?"

"I think so."

Dillon gazed at her face and asked, "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Then I will."

'_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Believe me, you'll be in my heart**_

_**I'll be there from this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

They snuggled close together with Summer's head on his chest and Dillon's arm protectively around her. He stroked her hair as they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Summer, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you," he said.

"I know," she said. "And you'll always be in my heart."

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

_**Always**_

"Summer?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you. I should've said something before, but I just never knew how to tell you that I—"

"That you what?" she asked, hoping it would be what she wanted to hear.

"That I love you," he said finally.

Summer smiled as tears of joy glistened in her eyes. She reached up and shared a tender kiss with Dillon that he returned with an equal passion.

_**I'll be with you**_

_**I'll be there for you always**_

_**Always and always**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Always**_

They held each other tight and shared another kiss before finally falling asleep, holding each other's hands and wishing the moment could last forever. No matter what happened, they would always be together and nothing would ever change that.

**The End**


End file.
